1. Field
Certain aspects of the disclosure relate generally to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to techniques for signaling a control channel for a relay in a telecommunications network.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-single-out (MISO) or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, additional base stations may be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile units. For example, wireless relay stations and small-coverage base stations (e.g., commonly referred to as access point base stations, Home Node Bs, femto access points, or femto cells) may be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, and in-building coverage. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via DSL router or cable modem. As these other types of base stations may be added to the conventional mobile phone network (e.g., the backhaul) in a different manner than conventional base stations (e.g., macro base stations), there is a need for effective techniques for managing these other types of base stations and their associated user equipment.